Prince George's Community, Montgomery College, Howard Community College, the University of Maryland Baltimore County, and University of Maryland at College Park will design and implement a four part program, BIO MAP, to address some of the causes of under-representation of minorities in biomedically- related undergraduate programs. BIO MAP will mount a concerted effort to recruit minority high school and community college students into various biomedical disciplines by providing tangible, short- and long- term incentives for participation in the program. The institutions will address the academic content in the required biology and chemistry courses and ensure that the discipline related barriers to academic success are minimized. The BIO MAP faculty and staff will enhance the student assistance programs to minimize academic, financial, and cultural barriers facing minority college students. The program will provide the research experiences, encouragement and other supportive activities necessary for these students to continue their studies at postgraduate institutions. The program addresses the needs and concerns of students as they progress from high school to community college, to a B.S. granting institution, and from their baccalaureate program to postgraduate study. During the first year, BIO MAP students will complete the required mathematics, chemistry and biology courses at a BIO MAP community college and will be recruited for the UMBC and UMCP summer research programs. In addition to conducting research in the laboratory of a faculty mentor, the students will enroll in a UMCP or UMBC summer session genetics course and participate in a professional development seminar. The second year is spent at PGCC, HCC or MC completing the required courses. During the summer of year 2, the students will continue their research projects at a university and, if they have not completed the required calculus course, enroll in a mathematics course. UMCP and UMBC staff members will facilitate their enrollment in the baccalaureate program, advise the students about degree requirements and their fall semester schedule, and assist with their orientation. The faculty research mentors will continue to advise the students until graduation and will facilitate their application and admission into a postgraduate program.